The invention relates to openers for sealed cans and in particular to cans having a pull-tab arrangement for making an opening in the can. Specifically, the invention provides a tool for hooking into such pull-tab arrangements so as to provide a lever action to gain mechanical advantage to break the seal and remove the pull-tab closure.
Many sealed cans are now being made with pull-tab type closures. These include beverages, nuts, and many other edibles and non-edible items.
The problem is that the pull-tab opener is not readily easy for all persons. Some older persons and some younger persons have difficulty in pulling on the tab to tear away the metal tab from the surrounding metal of the closure top or piece.
In some cases the pull-tab opens only a small aperture for pouring a liquid out of the container, and in other instances substantially the entire top of the closure is pulled out so that the contents of the container can be dumped out or spooned out in bits.
There is also the problem of possible cut fingers when a pull-tab closure does not open easily and the person grabs the partially opened tab or top to get a better grip. The fingers against the raw torn or cut edge where the tab or top pulls away is sharp and cut fingers are the result.
The present invention eliminates these problems by providing a tool device that gives a mechanical advantage through the lever-type action as the tool device is used. The device, which has a long rod-like configuration, has a top notch at one end for hooking into the tab and a series of notches on the opposite side of the rod-like portion 180.degree. from the side where the top or end notch is located.
The series of notches provide points that fit the edge of various diameter containers and the notch acts as a fulcrum point when the rod-like device is pressed downward at the handle-end to lift the tab upward.
Thus older persons and younger persons gain the help of the lever arm mechanical advantage, and concurrently avoid the sharp edges of the tab and/or top and the edges of the closure where the opening is made.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an opener for opening sealed cans having pull-tab arrangements for opening.
It is another object of the invention to provide an opener that gives a mechanical advantage to the user.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an opener that protects the user from the sharp edges of the opened can and the pull-tab closure.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an opener that is usable on a range of can diameters.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an opener that is useful for both older and younger persons who may have difficulty in removing the pull-tab type closures on cans.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.